


Story ideas; You Call The Shots

by Sterek_McLahey



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_McLahey/pseuds/Sterek_McLahey





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I know I haven't posted here much, but I've been really wanting to write a few one shots for you all because I have no muse to finish my Sterek story (I will finish it) but I want to make it up to you all for my absence. So, comment below which fandom/couple you would like the story to be around, pic a number and please add 'fluffy/angst' (I'm like really good at angst and some don't like that so let me know) and I will do my best to write up the story for you, I have a few fandoms I will write for but if you want a different fandom ask and if I know it well enough I will write it. I love you all and I'm sorry for being absent. 

 

 

"send me a pairing and a number and i'll write you a drabble"

1\. "Come over here and make me."

2\. "Have you lost your damn mind!?"

3\. "Please, don't leave."

4\. "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"

5\. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

6\. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

7\. "I almost lost you."

8\. "Wanna bet?"

9\. "Don't you ever do that again!"

10\. "Teach me how to play?"

11\. "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"

12\. "I think we need to talk."

13\. "Kiss me."

14\. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

15\. "So, I found this waterfall…"

16\. "It could be worse."

17\. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"

18\. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

19\. "The paint's supposed to go where?"

20\. "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."

21\. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

22\. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

23\. "Just once."

24\. "You're the only one I trust to do this."

25\. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

26\. "I got you a present."

27\. "I'm pregnant."

28\. "Marry me?"

29\. "I thought you were dead."

30\. "It's not what it looks like…"

31\. "You lied to me."

32\. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

33\. "Please don't do this."

34\. "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."

35\. "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

36\. "I wish I could hate you."

37\. "Wanna dance?"

38\. "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

39\. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

40\. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

41\. "You did all of this for me?"

42\. "I swear it was an accident."

43\. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

44\. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

45\. "Tell me a secret."

46\. "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh."

47\. "No one needs to know."

48\. "Boo."

49\. "Well this is awkward…"

50\. Writer's preference


	2. Explaining my life

Okay guys I know I said I would write these stories, and I have all of them planned out I just need to write them, but I'm just telling you that I can't right now. I'm far too depressed and busy with work. I'm either working, or I'm crying at home. I can't focus, and while sometimes writing can be a good way to express how you feel, I literally can't form the correct words. I'm sorry, I feel so bad for making you all wait on me and I keep getting your hopes up and saying I'll post a new story but I can't. I wish I could, but I only get a sentence in and I shut down. I'm sorry, and I'll try to get my shit together soon (I'm in therapy now so hopefully this will help some) and I'll get some stuff posted. 


End file.
